


You're No Robin Hood

by Eileniessa



Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Yennaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileniessa/pseuds/Eileniessa
Summary: Is it really stealing when the necklace belonged to your girlfriend in the first place?Flash fiction and dialogue prompt: “I don’t really think of myself as a thief..."
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	You're No Robin Hood

**Author's Note:**

> For the Yennaia flash fiction challenge. For details check out my tumblr.

Draft 3

“I don’t really think of myself as a thief,” said Yennefer.

“Then your boundaries need adjusting,” said Tissaia.

“I only returned what that bitch stole from you. I’m a righteous criminal.”

“You’re no Robin Hood.”

“I could never pull off those tights,” said Yennefer. Not that she didn’t have the legs for it.

Tissaia scowled. “This isn’t a joke, Yen,” she said. “You could get arrested.”

“I haven’t done anything, that necklace is yours,” Yennefer said, and gestured to the box in front of Tissaia.

It was squat, and rectangular, with a cushion of dark blue silk inside. A golden flower wrapped around the band of a ring marked the black cardboard as the property of The Valley, a famous boutique for the rich or celebrities trying to cut a red rug. There was a necklace nestled inside. A diamond hung on the end of a silver chain, sterling, of course, encased in a simple snowflake design.

It had been in the De Vries family for five generations and was the last remaining piece of their noble heritage after Tissaia’s great grandfather, the great nobleman that he was, invested the family fortune in brothels and gambling houses (not in their business models, mind).

“You broke into her house,” said Tissaia.

“I used a key,” said Yennefer.

“That you stole from Rita’s house, on her birthday, no less.”

Yennefer shrugged and her dress rode up her thighs. “Would you rather I’d picked the lock or broken a window?” she asked.

“I’d rather you had left it alone,” said Tissaia. “I had it under control.”

“I beg to differ,” said Yennefer.

“You usually do.”

“Admit it. Calanthe was never going to give it back. She knew what it meant to you.”

“Which is why she would have returned it in due time if you had given her the chance.”

“She’s had a year. I think your warranty ran out.”

“And what about the rest of my things?” Tissaia asked.

Yennefer tapped a ring against her wine glass. “What about them?” She asked. She had the distinct impression she was being interrogated.

“How am I going to get them back now that you’ve stolen from her?”

“Collected lost property.”

“Yennefer,” said Tissaia.

 _Shit_ , Yennefer thought. When Tissaia called her by her first name, she knew she was in fucking trouble.

“I don’t know,” said Yennefer.

Calanthe was a lot like a wasp. She was annoying, sometimes deadly, and could hold one hell of a grudge. Tissaia had come to the bar Yennefer’s bar with a black eye the night she’d broken up with her and the only reason it hadn’t landed Calanthe in prison was because she’d cut a deal with Tissaia. One that kept Yennefer out of prison for assault against a distant member of the royal family. While they’d managed to collect most of her things from the front yard, Calanthe hadn’t seen fit to give up Tissaia’s valuables. Broke arse bitch.

“Of course you don’t,” Tissaia said quietly. “Why would you? You never think anything through.”

It was worse than the shouting.

Yennefer ducked her head to hide and looked down at her leather dining mat. They’d just finished eating dinner. Chicken and mushroom lasagne - Tissaia’s own recipe, made for her. Like the way her mother used to make it.

Yennefer put her napkin on the table and got up. “Happy anniversary,” she said, and turned around.

“Wait,” said Tissaia.

Yennefer looked back and Tissaia pushed back her chair. She picked up the box and stood in front of Yennefer. Then, she smiled, and Yennefer thought she might not have to go back on the market after all.

“Thank you, for getting my necklace,” said Tissaia.

Yennefer nodded and inclined her head to the box. “May I?” she asked.

“Please."

Yennefer picked up the necklace and stood behind Tissaia who pulled up her hair. She fastened the necklace around her neck and wrapped her arms around Tissaia’s waist then kissed her temple.

“I didn’t mean to give you a headache,” she said.

“I know,” said Tissaia. “I just wished you’d thought this through. I see enough of the hospital on the weekdays, I’d like to avoid spending my weekends there too.”

“Don’t worry about Calanthe,” said Yennefer. “She’s got too many cautions under her belt to go picking fights, and I promise I won’t go looking for one.”

“That is not as reassuring as you think it is,” said Tissaia. “What if Rita notices the key is missing?”

“She’ll think she lost it. You said she always locked herself out of the house at uni.”

“Yes, when she dropped her keys on a night out. She never lost them in the flat.”

“I’ll put the key back tomorrow.”

Tissaia turned around. “How do you plan on doing that?” she asked.

“I’ll pretend I left something there and while we’re looking, I’ll slip it back,” said Yennefer.

“She’ll catch you,” said Tissaia.

“She didn’t the first time.”

“That doesn’t mean she won’t-“

“Tissaia, relax. Let me handle this, and if I get caught, I promise not to tell on you.”

Tissaia hummed. “How sweet of you.”

“You’d look horrible in an orange jumpsuit anyway,” said Yennefer.

“Bless you, for looking out for my image,” said Tissaia.

“That necklace looks good on you.”

“It feels good to have it back.”

“You’re welcome,” said Yennefer.

She leant down to kiss Tissaia and met the other woman’s palm.

“Oh no,” Tissaia said, pushing Yennefer’s head back. “You don’t get a thank you until you put that key back.” She stepped out from under Yennefer’s arm and nodded at the door. “Off you go.”

“Can’t it wait?” Yennefer asked. “I wanted to-“

“You can think about our plans for the night on your way to Rita’s,” said Tissaia. “Go on.”

Yennefer shook her head and shrugged on the coat that Tissaia passed over. “Now,” she said, “I wish I’d chosen the window.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be less than 600 words (Yikes!) but at least I kept it under 1k.


End file.
